The Ring
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Have you ever wondered why that ring was so precious to Sarah when she had to give it up? What is so special about that ring? What history does it contain that would leave such an impression on her and the Labyrinth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This story has been in the works for almost a year and watching the movie yesterday made me decide to finally post this up. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Labyrinth.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**

* * *

"_I have to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Do you know the way?" asked the young girl to the old gentleman who was wearing tattered robes and a strange bird hat on top of his head. He was sitting on a stone chair._

"_So you want to get to the castle?" he repeated._

"_How's that for brain power?" said the hat sarcastically._

"_Be quiet!"_

"_Ah, nuts." muttered the bird. The young girl just sighed, while the dwarf who was accompanying her rolled his large cold eyes._

"_So young woman," started the old man again, "the way forward is sometimes the way back."_

_The young girl was very confused by his words of wisdom, while the old man and his hat argued over being loud and quiet. Soon, he began to fall asleep, with him holding the collection plate out to them to pay for listening to his wisdom._

_The girl tugged on a bunch of jewelry that was tied on to her pants. The dwarf began to shout:_

"_Don't you dare! Thems mine!"_

_The girl looked at him them back at the jewels, knowing that he was right. But what could she give to the man? The only thing she had worthy was the ring on her ring finger. But she couldn't spare that! It had so much meaning to her. Yet…_

"_Well, I guess I can spare this." She said with sadness in her voice, as she carefully removed the small ring. It was a light gold, with twisted roses making up the ring. She slowly dropped it into the box with the dwarf so stunned and shocked, then hurried away before she could cry in front of them._

_Knowing she would never see her precious ring again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I'm back! I like to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story, makes me so happy! Anyway on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The night had been hard and long. Black storm clouds covered up the entire sky, so that night even the smallest star could show off its brightness. The rain came pounding harder, as thunder and lightning increased their power. The whole town was being cleansed from the harsh winter, in order for the spring to arrive.

Sarah dreamily looked at her bedroom window watching the rain fall down, hitting on the glass. The young twenty year old woman was brushing her long black hair humming a soft tune to herself. She wore a light blue nightgown contrasting with her pale skin.

"Sarah?" said a little voice.

She opened her fierce green eyes to see a small little boy wearing red striped pajamas looking at her. He had light blonde hair that had been mussed from sleeping. His big blue eyes were filled with fear from the storm.

"Oh, Toby." She whispered, knowing that he was scared. Their parents had taken off for the weekend and had asked Sarah who was on spring break to watch over him. She sighed. Though she had a better relationship with her father and stepmother now, they still would take off on getaways or romantic dinners to enjoy themselves at the drop of a hat. "Are you afraid?"

He nodded his head, "Can I…?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, you can sleep with me."

The boy gave a big smile and jumped on to her comfortable bed. She put him on his lap where he snuggled close to her. Sarah put her arms around Toby, keeping them both safe. She then pulled the covers around them.

"Feel better?"

Toby nodded his head. "Could you tell me a story?" he said ever so cutely.

Sarah shook her head. Toby was such a cheeky little imp though he was only five years old.

_Has it been that long since I conquered the Labyrinth?_ wondered Sarah.

"Alright. What story will it be tonight?" Sarah asked, though she already knew the answer to that one.

"The Labyrinth!" Toby cried out. "With Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus, and the mean Goblin King!"

"Okay then. Once upon a time…"

She began her tale with her wishing away Toby to the goblins who had kidnapped him. Their King, Jareth the Fay, said the only way for Sarah to have her little brother back was to beat the Labyrinth and reach the Goblin City where Toby was being held.

She had met the grumpy dwarf Hoggle, who was helping Jareth to stop her, but slowly realized what he was doing and started helping Sarah instead. They were now the best of friends. She had rescued the kind and beastly creature named Ludo who had the heart of a child. Him and Toby really like each other. The brave and daring knight, Sir Didymus the fox and his trusting steed, Ambrosious the small sheepdog. He was loyal to Sarah vowing to always protect the fair lady and her young brother from any kind of danger.

Then she would tell him about the handsome but troublemaking Jareth who had held the young baby prisoner. How he had arranged time and moved the stars all just for her. How he wanted her to stay with him forever. She even told Toby how the both of them danced her strange dream.

"It felt very strange." Sarah said. "It was though I had danced with him before."

"Then what happened?"

Sarah chuckled. "You know the rest of the story, you silly boy."

"Please?"

"When the Goblin King offered her the crystal orb to have her dreams come true, the brave young girl replied…"

"You have no power over me!"

"That's right. So the Goblin King gave her back the babe and returned them to the mortal world. But the greater part of it was that she and her younger brother were able to see their friends through her mirror whenever they wanted to."

"And they lived happily ever after!"

Sarah laughed and tickled the little boy. A large old sheepdog by the name of Merlin came in to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw that it was his young masters playing around, he just sat himself on her rug and fell fast asleep.

When Toby was able to breathe again, his face became very serious. "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give up your ring?"

Sarah was taken aback by this question. Toby had always asked questions about the Labyrinth and its creatures for he was always such a curious little boy. This was the first time that he asked about her ring.

"So I wouldn't use Hoggles' jewels. They were his and I didn't have any reason to give them away. So I used my ring instead to pay for some 'useful' information."

"But why was it so important?" Toby asked.

Sarah didn't say anything, but slowly and gently smoothed his hair down. Toby thought that he had made his older sister mad, but then she finally said:

"It was my mother's ring."

"Oh."

Sarah's mother, Jean, was a talented actress and was well known throughout in the theater. She had passed away when Sarah was only eleven from an illness that she had. They were very close and shared many of the same interest unlike her father, Robert the lawyer. In fact before Jean died she had given Sarah that ring along with the book _The Labyrinth_.

"She gave it to me a long time ago. Before you were born."

"Where did she get it?"

Sarah laughed. "I think she found it at some antique store or junk shop on one of her travels. She said it was her good luck charm giving her the best performances in all of her shows. But what I remember the most is that she said it always reminded her of me when she was gone for such a long time. I never knew why and she couldn't explain it herself."

She drifted off into her memories of when she was young and her mother still alive. How they would play dress up together and have small tea parties with Sarah's stuffed animals that were also dressed up for the occasion. Or when her mother would take her to her rehearsals and watch her and the other actors perform together. Or how her mother would tell her…

Wait a minute…

"Toby, would you like to hear another story?" Sarah asked suddenly. Toby's eyes grew even bigger with excitement. He was going to stay up pass his bedtime! Something that neither his mom nor dad would let him do!

"Yay!"

"This is a story that my mother used to tell me when I was little. Apparently the store keeper who gave her the ring said there was legend to it, a very old legend. Mom liked it so much that she told it to me. She even told me that's how she named me. Now I'm going to tell it to you." Sarah said. She and her brother laid down on her bed, tucking them both in and snuggling in the warmth of the blankets. "You ready?"

"Yes!" he cried.

"Okay then. _The Legend of the Ring_ it is. Once upon time…"

* * *

**So what do you think? What is the connection of the ring to the Labyrinth? You will just have to read to find out!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
